


Doppelgänger

by three_coffee_spoons



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_coffee_spoons/pseuds/three_coffee_spoons
Summary: Based on the prompt “Did you just hiss at me?”





	Doppelgänger

You had been engaged in a staring contest for the past two minutes. The icy green eyes of your opponent were unflinching and you knew you could only hold out for so much longer before you blinked, especially since you were fighting the urge to sneeze.

The competition lasted a few seconds more before the urge to sneeze overpowered you.

Your opponent, a grey tabby, meowed triumphantly in response.

“Yeah, yeah, you won. It’s not nice to gloat,” You told the cat who was sitting on your coffee table.

You reached out a hand to give the tabby some congratulatory pets, but immediately pulled back when he hissed at you.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that you didn’t have coffee yet or because the tabby had won the last three staring contests, but you hissed right back.

“Did you just hiss at me?” Rafael asked, striding into the living room with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He passed you a mug and sat down beside you on the couch.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I hissed at him,” You pointed accusingly at the grey tabby.

“Right, because hissing at a cat isn’t ridiculous at all,” Rafael said, rolling his eyes.

“I was trying to assert dominance! I’m not gonna let a cat walk all over me,” You replied defiantly, sipping your coffee.

The cat leapt from the coffee table onto Rafael’s lap. You could’ve sworn that the cat looked directly at you as he kneaded his paws on Rafael’s thigh before comfortably settling down.

“See? He’s playing mind games with me.”

“You’re acting crazy, cariño.” 

With his free hand, Rafael scratched behind the cat’s ears.

“Traitor,” You grumbled as you nestled into Rafael’s left side. The material of Rafael’s Harvard sweatshirt was soft against your cheek.

“Did you decide on a name yet?” Rafael asked.

It had been two days since you brought the tabby home. He had followed you home after you left work on Friday, meowing every once in a while for you to acknowledge his presence. It took less than a block for your heart to completely melt.

Though, in hindsight, him following you probably had a lot to do with the fact that you had chased a suspect through a midtown fish market that day.

“I don’t know. Maybe Chester?” you answered absentmindedly, running a hand through Rafael’s tousled hair and smiled. Lazy Sundays with Rafael were your favourite.

The cat stopped purring from Rafael’s lap to hiss at you.

“Okay, not Chester. Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” You huffed at the cat as Rafael laughed.

“What about Augustus?” Rafael suggested.

You raised an eyebrow simultaneously as the cat gave Rafael a look.

“What? He deserves a regal name.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re both against that one.”

“At least you’re finding some common ground,” Rafael shrugged before drinking his coffee.

With your head still on Rafael’s shoulder, you looked down to study the cat. You had the feeling that the cat reminded of you someone, but couldn’t quite place your finger on who it was. Sensing your scrutinizing gaze, the cat looked up at you with his green eyes.

That’s when it clicked.

“Rafaelito!” You exclaimed, startling Rafael and the cat.

“What is it, cariño? You almost made me spill my coffee.”

“No, not you. The cat. I’m going to name him Rafaelito. It’s perfect, Rafi. He’s you, but in cat form.”

“Cariño,” Rafael warned.

“He even has green eyes like you! And it kind of looks like he’s wearing that grey pinstripe suit you have,” You excitedly continued, ignoring Rafael’s protest. “Plus, he’s really smart and I swear I saw him smirking at me earlier today.”

Rafael inwardly sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to talk you out of this. His only hope was that the cat would be on his side.

“I don’t think he likes it,” Rafael gestured to the cat whose ears had perked up. 

“Only one way to see,” You stood up and started walking to the kitchen. “C’mon, Rafaelito! Time for snacks!”

The cat looked at Rafael before jumping from his lap and sauntering into the kitchen to join you.

“We should have named you Benedict Arnold,” Rafael grumbled, glaring at the cat’s retreating figure.

“It’s official!” You declared from the kitchen.

“It’s only because you bribed him with snacks,” Rafael called from his spot on the sofa, but you didn’t respond. “Cariño? Cariño!”

Rafael groaned loudly, already anticipating the remarks the rest of the squad would make tomorrow when you told them about his feline doppelgänger.


End file.
